character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
DC Comics
For detailed information about this franchise, visit the DC Database. Summary DCU. Short for the Detective Comics Universe. DC is a company that publishes many of the most popular comic book characters and franchises, such as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the JLA, etc. Power of the Verse This verse is one of the most powerful comicbook franchises. It has several universal and Multiversal beings, as well as higher-dimensional entities. Vertigo takes this further, with its God Tiers being inferred beyond-dimensional beings. Finally, the series has two tier 0 supreme beings. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * MagicCloud6 Opponents Neutral * 19hmun Characters Before making any changes to the following pages, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. In addition, quite a lot of the profiles below need to have their statistics updated. This is a slow and methodical process that is currently a work in progress. 'Supreme Being' DC Writer.jpg|The Writer|link=The Writer 'Cosmic Entities' Anti.jpg|The Anti-Monitor|link=Anti-Monitor Aresthedudegod.png|Ares|link=Ares (DC Comics) Barbatos Dark Multiverse 0001.jpg|Barbatos|link=Barbatos Bat-Mite.jpg|Bat-Mite|link=Bat-Mite Black Racer 001.jpg|Black Racer|link=Black Racer 1536890-rage entity by parallel1980.jpg|The Butcher|link=The Butcher (DC Comics) Cutpunudum.png|Captain Adam|link=Captain Adam Flashpoint-darkseid-1.jpg|Darkseid|link=Darkseid Nabu.jpg|Doctor Fate/Nabu|link=Doctor Fate (Classic) Justice League Dark and Wonder Woman The Witching Hour Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Hecate|link=Hecate (DC Comics) Imperiex 2.jpg|Imperiex|link=Imperiex Infinitymanman.jpg|The Infinite Man|link=The Infinite Man Eonion.jpg|Ion|link=Ion The Entity-2.jpg|The Life Entity|link=Life Entity (Post-Crisis) Mandrakk.jpg|Mandrakk|link=Mandrakk the Dark Monitor Mr.Mxyzptlk.jpg|Mister Mxyzptlk|link=Mister Mxyzptlk Monibore.jpg|The Monitor|link=The Monitor Monitor-Mind The Overvoid.jpg|Monitor-Mind The Overvoid|link=Monitor-Mind The Overvoid Mordrurer.jpg|Mordru|link=Mordru Nekron.jpg|Nekron|link=Nekron Omega Titans 0001.jpg|The Omega Titans|link=The Omega Titans Parallax.jpg|Parallax|link=Parallax Phuntum.jpg|The Phantom Stranger|link=The Phantom Stranger prall.jpg|Pralaya|link=Pralaya (DC Comics) Ramama.jpg|Rama Kushna|link=Rama Kushna (Post-Crisis) imagesourcing.jpg|The Source|link=The Source Spectre New 52.jpg|The Spectre|link=The Spectre Swamp Thing 52.jpg|Swamp Thing (Post-Flashpoint)|link=Swamp Thing (Post-Flashpoint) CASupes.png|The Thought Robot|link=The Thought Robot Timetripper.JPG|The Time Trapper|link=Time Trapper TrigonDC.jpg|Trigon|link=Trigon Justice League Dark Vol 2 3 Textless.jpg|The Upside-Down Man|link=The Upside-Down Man (DC Comics) Ultamate.png|Ultimator|link=Ultimator 539822-amalgamd4.jpg|The Brothers Yin and Yang|link=The Brothers Yin and Yang Zeus DC 2.jpg|Zeus|link=Zeus (DC Comics) 'Justice League' acquadude.jpg|Aquaman (Post-Crisis)|link=Aquaman (Post-Crisis) Aquaman.jpg|Aquaman (Post-Flashpoint)|link=Aquaman (Post-Flashpoint) Atomicdude.jpg|The Atom|link=The Atom Black Canary 0003.jpg|Black Canary|link=Black Canary (Post-Crisis) Blue Beetle Reyes.png|Blue Beetle|link=Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) (Post-Crisis) Biggus.jpg|Big Barda|link=Big Barda boostyboi.jpg|Booster Gold|link=Booster Gold (Post-Crisis) Captain Atom.jpg|Captain Atom|link=Captain Atom Shazam.jpg|Captain Marvel|link=Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) (Post-Crisis) Cyborg.png|Cyborg|link=Cyborg (Post-Flashpoint) Etrigan.jpg|Etrigan|link=Etrigan (Post-Crisis) Geo-Force.jpg|Geo-Force|link=Geo-Force (Post-Crisis) grunurrow.jpg|Green Arrow|link=Green Arrow (Post-Crisis) 1433649-martian manhunter1.jpg|Martian Manhunter|link=Martian Manhunter (Post-Crisis) Orion.jpg|Orion|link=Orion redboi.png|Red Tornado|link=Red Tornado Zatanna.jpg|Zatanna|link=Zatanna Zauriel.jpg|Zauriel|link=Zauriel (Post-Crisis) 'Enemies' 685px-Amazo 004.jpg|Amazo|link=Amazo (Post-Crisis) Black Adam.jpg|Black Adam|link=Black Adam (Post-Crisis) Despero.jpg|Despero|link=Despero (Post-Crisis) fuckingmagnets.jpg|Doctor Polaris|link=Doctor Polaris General eiling.jpg|General Eiling|link=General Eiling 4794623-8261501215-45407.jpg|Grail|link=Grail (DC Comics) Lobo.jpg|Lobo|link=Lobo (Post-Crisis) Mister mind metamorph.png|Mister Mind|link=Mister Mind Solomon Grunfy.jpg|Solomon Grundy|link=Solomon Grundy 4184822-rid34 starro.jpg|Starro|link=Starro 'Superman' 'Incarnations' SupermanPrime.jpg|Superman (Post-Crisis)|link=Superman (Post-Crisis) Pre Crisis Superman.jpg|Superman (Pre-Crisis)|link=Superman (Pre-Crisis) olddudeman.png|Superman (Original)|link=Superman (Original) supesdupes.jpg|Superman (Post-Flashpoint)|link=Superman (Post-Flashpoint) Superboy Prime.png|Superboy-Prime|link=Superboy-Prime bestdcmoviechangemymind.jpg|Superman (All Star)|link=Superman (All Star) earthyoneforsomereason.jpg|Superman (Earth One)|link=Superman (Earth One) Superman - Kingdom Come.jpg|Superman (Kingdom Come)|link=Superman (Kingdom Come) supermilliondollarman.jpg|Superman (One Million)|link=Superman (One Million) Superman Prime One Million.jpg|Superman Prime (One Million)|link=Superman Prime (One Million) Kal-El Strange Visitor.jpg|Superman (Strange Visitor)|link=Superman (Strange Visitor) Red son superman variant by thuddleston-d33jsx1.jpg|Superman (Red Son)|link=Superman (Red Son) UltramanDC.jpg|Ultraman|link=Ultraman (Post-Crisis) (DC Comics) 'Related Characters' Bizarro -1.jpg|Bizarro|link=Bizarro Brainiac.jpg|Brainiac|link=Brainiac coldocasto.jpg|Coldcast|link=Coldcast (DC Comics) aliteralhorse.png|Comet the Superhorse|link=Comet the Super-Horse (Pre-Crisis) compositionaldude.jpg|Composite Superman|link=Composite Superman (Pre-Crisis) Cyborg superman.jpg|Cyborg Superman|link=Cyborg Superman supesgettingcurbstomped.jpg|Cythonna (Post-Crisis)|link=Cythonna (Post-Crisis) Doomsday-0.jpg|Doomsday|link=Doomsday (Post-Crisis) genzod.png|General Zod|link=General Zod (Post-Crisis) Krypto the superdog movie poster by stark3879-daj2qpy.jpg|Krypto the Superdog|link=Krypto the Superdog Actioncomics-luthor177cc3b.jpg|Lex Luthor|link=Lex Luthor (Post-Crisis) Manchester Black 001.jpg|Manchester Black|link=Manchester Black maximus.png|Maxima|link=Maxima (Post-Crisis) Dc powergirl day by sinhalite-d4vt1me.jpg|Power Girl|link=Power Girl (Post-Crisis) loisy.jpg|Lois Lane|link=Lois Lane Rao N52.jpg|Rao (Post-Flashpoint)|link=Rao (Post-Flashpoint) Superboy prestige 2 0 by thuddleston-d6g2dwn.jpg|Superboy (Post-Crisis)|link=Superboy (Post-Crisis) 1 superboy.png|Superboy (Post-Flashpoint)|link=Superboy (Post-Flashpoint) jonnnyjonny.png|Superboy (Rebirth)|link=Superboy (Rebirth) 0Supergirl14.jpg|Supergirl (Post-Crisis)|link=Supergirl (Post-Crisis) karazori.jpg|Supergirl (Post-Flashpoint)|link=Supergirl (Post-Flashpoint) Supergirl Earth-One 002.jpg|Supergirl (Pre-Crisis)|link=Supergirl (Pre-Crisis) Kenankong.jpg|Super-Man|link=Super-Man straky.jpeg|Streaky the Supercat|link=Streaky the Supercat kroptop.jpg|H'el|link=H'el (Post-Flashpoint) validium.jpg|Validus|link=Validus 'Batman' 'Bat Family' cripplingjoke.jpg|Batgirl|link=Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) erthone.jpg|Batman (Earth One)|link=Batman (Earth One) Batman 002.jpg|Batman (Post-Crisis)|link=Batman (Post-Crisis) flashpopbatty.jpg|Batman (Post-Flashpoint)|link=Batman (Post-Flashpoint) Old Man Batman.jpg|Batman (The Dark Knight Returns)|link=Batman (The Dark Knight Returns) batwuman.jpg|Batwoman (Kate Kane)|link=Batwoman (Kate Kane) (Post-Crisis) orphan.jpg|Cassandra Cain|link=Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) Katana DCEU.jpg|Katana|link=Katana (Post-Crisis) Nightwing.jpg|Nightwing|link=Nightwing (Post-Crisis) Red Hood (Post-Crisis).jpg|Red Hood|link=Red Hood (Post-Crisis) Damian Wayne.png|Robin (Damian Wayne)|link=Robin (Damian Wayne) onerobin.png|Robin (Tim Drake)|link=Robin (Tim Drake) spoilercorner.jpg|Spoiler|link=Spoiler (DC Comics) 'Enemies' Anarky.jpg|Anarky|link=Anarky Bane.jpg|Bane|link=Bane (Post-Crisis) Catwoman.jpg|Catwoman|link=Catwoman chunkyboi.jpg|Clayface|link=Clayface (Post-Flashpoint) Deadshot DC Comics.jpg|Deadshot|link=Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) wadewilson.jpg|Deathstroke|link=Deathstroke (Post-Crisis) harlay.jpg|Harley Quinn|link=Harley Quinn midlyamusingjoke.jpg|The Joker|link=The Joker punnynamehaha.png|KGBeast|link=KGBeast reallykillercroc.jpg|Killer Croc|link=Killer Croc (Post-Crisis) Lady Shiva (Birds of Prey 6 2010).png|Lady Shiva|link=Lady Shiva Mrfreeze.jpg|Mr. Freeze|link=Mr. Freeze fatbastard.jpg|The Penguin|link=The Penguin Poison ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy|link=Poison Ivy rara.png|Ra's Al Ghul|link=Ra's Al Ghul spoopyscar.jpg|Scarecrow|link=Scarecrow (Post-Crisis) 'Wonder Woman' Circe (Post-Crisis).jpg|Circe (Post-Crisis)|link=Circe (Post-Crisis) Wonder Woman (Golden Age).jpg|Wonder Woman (Golden Age)|link=Wonder Woman (Golden Age) Wonder woman.jpg|Wonder Woman (Post-Crisis)|link=Wonder Woman (Post-Crisis) wondy.jpg|Wonder Woman (Post-Flashpoint)|link=Wonder Woman (Post-Flashpoint) 'Flash' Captain Boomerang.png|Captain Boomerang|link=Captain Boomerang Captain Boomerang Jr..jpg|Captain Boomerang Jr.|link=Captain Boomerang Jr. Captain Cold.jpg|Captain Cold|link=Captain Cold flashyflesh.jpg|Flash (Barry Allen)|link=Flash (Barry Allen) (Post-Crisis) Flash speed.png|Flash (Post-Flashpoint)|link=Flash (Post-Flashpoint) Wally West - Rebirth.jpg|Flash (Wally West)|link=Flash (Wally West) (Post-Crisis) divinesped.jpeg|Godspeed|link=Godspeed (Post-Flashpoint) grudd.png|Gorilla Grodd|link=Gorilla Grodd (Post-Crisis) Mirror Master.jpg|Mirror Master|link=Mirror Master Reverse Flash 064.jpg|Professor Zoom (Post-Crisis)|link=Professor Zoom (Post-Crisis) 1491522-zoom by miacabrera d303go0.jpg|Zoom (Hunter Zolomon)|link=Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) (Post-Crisis) 'Lantern Corps' Atrocitus by c crainey colored by dany morales-d5dhgio.jpg|Atrocitus|link=Atrocitus goodkitty.jpg|Dex-Starr|link=Dex-Starr (Post-Crisis) Green Lantern Hal Jordan.jpg|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)|link=Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (Post-Crisis) jonnyjonny.jpg|Green Lantern (John Stewart)|link=Green Lantern (John Stewart) (Post-Crisis) Kyle Rayner.jpg|Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner)|link=Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) (Post-Crisis) Klowog.jpg|Kilowog|link=Kilowog Larfleeze.jpg|Larfleeze|link=Larfleeze mewgo.jpg|Mogo the Living Planet|link=Mogo the Living Planet Star sapphire.jpg|Star Sapphire|link=Star Sapphire (DC Comics) 339735-164037-sinestro-corps.png|Thaal Sinestro|link=Thaal Sinestro (Post-Crisis) 260px-GreenLanternV5-20Textless.jpg|Volthoom|link=Volthoom (DC Comics) 'Dark Universe' laughingfit.jpg|The Batman Who Laughs|link=The Batman Who Laughs batgalbutnotreally.jpg|The Drowned|link=The Drowned unmercy.jpg|The Merciless|link=The Merciless Devastator.jpg|The Devastator|link=The Devastator 'Watchmen' Doctor Manhattan.jpg|Doctor Manhattan|link=Doctor Manhattan Rorschach.jpg|Rorschach|link=Rorschach ozthegreatandpowerful.jpg|Ozymandias|link=Ozymandias 'Teen Titans' ravager.jpg|Ravager|link=Ravager (Post-Crisis) Raven fan art.jpg|Raven|link=Raven (DC Comics) Starfire (DC Comics).jpg|Starfire|link=Starfire (DC Comics) Static Shock.jpg|Static|link=Static (DC Comics) 'Other' manimal.jpg|Animal Man|link=Animal Man Alice.jpg|Black Alice (Post-Crisis)|link=Black Alice (DC Comics) Black.jpg|Black Alice (Post-Flashpoint)|link=Black Alice (Post-Flashpoint) Flex Mentallo.jpg|Flex Mentallo|link=Flex Mentallo Alan scott-ross.jpg|Green Lantern (Alan Scott)|link=Green Lantern (Alan Scott) (Post-Crisis) Grifter Prime Earth 0001.jpg|Grifter|link=Grifter (Post-Flashpoint) Jonah Hex 0014.jpg|Jonah Hex|link=Jonah Hex KarateKid.jpg|Karate Kid|link=Karate Kid (Pre-Crisis) teefboi.jpg|King Shark|link=King Shark (Post-Crisis) 693458-starbreaker planetheist v01.jpg|Starbreaker|link=Starbreaker ultraultra.jpg|Ultra Comics|link=Ultra Comics waeird.jpg|The Weird|link=The Weird 'WildStorm' pollo.jpg|Apollo|link=Apollo (Wildstorm) noulol.jpg|Cosmic Negator|link=Cosmic Negator doctorwhat.jpg|The Doctor|link=The Doctor (WildStorm) hellpoint.jpg|Helspont|link=Helspont (Wildstorm) Jenny Quantum.jpg|Jenny Quantum|link=Jenny Quantum Midnighter-Wildstorm-Comics-Stormwatch-Authority.jpg|Midnighter|link=Midnighter (Wildstorm) 'Vertigo' 'Main' Azazel DC.jpg|Azazel|link=Azazel (DC Comics) Basanos.png|The Basanos|link=The Basanos Cain.jpg|Cain|link=Cain (DC Comics) Cestis.jpg|Cestis|link=Cestis 5464617-death by chris bachalo.jpg|Death of the Endless|link=Death of the Endless Sandman Overture Dream.jpg|Dream of the Endless|link=Dream of the Endless Delirium Endless.jpg|Delirium of the Endless|link=Delirium of the Endless Despair Sandman.jpg|Despair of the Endless|link=Despair of the Endless dezir.jpg|Desire of the Endless|link=Desire of the Endless Destiny.png|Destiny of the Endless|link=Destiny of the Endless DestructionGallery.jpg|Destruction of the Endless|link=Destruction of the Endless Lucifer Evil.jpg|Lucifer Morningstar|link=Lucifer Morningstar (DC Comics) Elaine.jpg|Elaine Belloc|link=Elaine Belloc Father Time-0.jpg|Father Time|link=Father Time (Vertigo) Gabriel DC.jpg|Gabriel Hornblower|link=Gabriel Hornblower Glor.jpg|Glory of the First Circle|link=Glory of the First Circle RealGEB.jpg|The Great Evil Beast|link=The Great Evil Beast notavalentine.png|Jill Presto|link=Jill Presto HellblazerCVR189.jpg|John Constantine|link=John Constantine Mazikeen Art.png|Mazikeen|link=Mazikeen Michael Demiurgos.jpg|Michael Demiurgos|link=Michael Demiurgos Mother Night.jpg|Mother Night|link=Mother Night (Vertigo) Oden.jpg|Odin|link=Odin (DC Comics) godlymustache.jpg|The Presence|link=The Presence Swamp Thing Art.jpg|Swamp Thing (Classic)|link=Swamp Thing (Classic) Hunter The Age of Magic Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Timothy Hunter|link=Timothy Hunter derwerd.jpg|The Word|link=The Word 'Preacher' 16b0889ae2db3885169ceb82c8752fd6--book-art-comic-art.jpg|Cassidy|link=Cassidy Preacher Jesse Custer.jpg|Jesse Custer|link=Jesse Custer Jody.jpg|Jody|link=Jody 'Fables' Fableswolfamongus1cover.jpg|Bigby Wolf|link=Bigby Wolf blueballz.jpg|Boy Blue|link=Boy Blue Gary-Pathetic-Fallacy-Fables-Comics-c.jpg|Gary, The Pathetic Fallacy|link=Gary, The Pathetic Fallacy 378758-69119-jack-of-fables.jpg|Jack Horner|link=Jack Horner 'Other' Raining Grace.jpg|God (Seekers into the Mystery)|link=God (Seekers into the Mystery) SpiderJerusalem.jpg|Spider Jerusalem|link=Spider Jerusalem vua.jpg|V|link=V Races & Factions * Lantern Corps * The Monitors * Cathexis Weapons * Green Lantern Power Ring * The Sword of Superman * White Lantern Power Ring * Yellow Lantern Power Ring * Worlogog (Post-Crisis) Category:DC Comics Category:Verses Category:Comicbooks Category:Companies Category:Metafiction Category:Warner Bros.